


Zderzenie światów

by Jamie_Grant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inny świat, Nowy Jork, OC, motyw magicznej Ameryki, łatka do "Innego świata"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Grant/pseuds/Jamie_Grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świat czarodziejów w Ameryce i różnice w mentalności między czarodziejem z Nowego Jorku a młodą uciekinierką z ogarniętej wojną Wielkiej Brytanii. Mała miniaturka stanowiąca poprologową łatkę do "Innego świata", napisana na akcję na forum Mirriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zderzenie światów

_wrzesień 1980_

 

Na początku września znowu ją spotkał.

Gdy Michael Grant pojawił się na Magic Street, siedziała w tym samym kawiarnianym ogródku, co za pierwszym razem. Od razu ją rozpoznał i niezwłocznie się przysiadł. Musiał przyznać, że od tamtego razu dość często zastanawiał się, kim była i co sprowadzało ją do Nowego Jorku. Zaintrygowała go, dlatego postanowił odnaleźć ją ponownie.

Ani się obejrzał, a zaczął regularnie odwiedzać Magic Street i wypatrywać jej. Przyjeżdżał tam, kiedy tylko miał mniej pilnych spraw na głowie. Constance nie była pierwszą piękną kobietą w jego życiu, ale musiał przyznać, że jej wyniosły chłód i niedostępność zafascynowały go. Gdy tak na niego patrzyła, wydawała mu się istotą z zupełnie innego świata, a wrażenie to wzmagał fakt, jak niewiele wiedziała o magicznej Ameryce. Zachowywała się z dystansem, miał wrażenie, że zwyczajnie bała się wyjść poza obręb magicznej dzielnicy. Kiedy jednak próbował o to pytać, wyginała usta w dzióbek i zaprzeczała.

Chciał ją lepiej poznać. Była tak inna niż te wszystkie wesołe, beztroskie dziewczęta, z którymi zwykle się spotykał. Brakowało mu pewnej odmiany. Nawet wśród nowojorskich elit próżno było szukać kogoś takiego jak Constance Yaxley.

Czekała na niego tam, gdzie zawsze, w ogródku przy kawiarni, w której się poznali. Siedziała przy stoliku, z dłońmi grzecznie splecionymi na blacie tuż obok brytyjskiej gazety z poruszającymi się obrazkami, którą najwyraźniej czytała, zanim przyszedł. Długie, ciemne włosy upięła w kok tuż nad smukłą, łabędzią szyją. Miała na sobie suknię sięgającą kostek, tym razem w kolorze granatu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w normalnych ubraniach, choć był ciekawy, jak prezentowałaby się w zwykłej mugolskiej sukience albo w spodniach. Patrząc na nią, czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że miała tylko osiemnaście lat.

Zbliżył się powoli i usiadł naprzeciwko niej, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Dostrzegł z satysfakcją, że ona także się uśmiechnęła, choć z lekką niepewnością, jakby jej blade usta nie wiedziały, w jaki sposób należy to robić.

Dookoła nich kręcili się różni czarodzieje. Constance wydawała się nieco speszona.

— Ciągle trudno mi się przyzwyczaić do tego miejsca — wyznała. — Tu jest... Tak dużo ludzi.

Z poprzednich rozmów wiedział już, że wychowała się w bardzo hermetycznym środowisku brytyjskiej magicznej arystokracji. Ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak bardzo.

— Cóż, to w końcu Nowy Jork — odparł. — Jedno z największych miast świata. Wasz Londyn też jest spory. Byłem tam kiedyś z ojcem w jednej z firmowych delegacji. Całkiem przyjemne miasto, choć zdecydowanie wolę mieszkać w Stanach.

Dobrze wspominał tygodniowy pobyt w Londynie.

— Widziałam tylko jego magiczną część — wyznała Constance. — Nie wiem, co jest poza nią.

Michael uniósł brwi. Ta dziewczyna chyba nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Jak można być aż tak bardzo oderwanym od rzeczywistości?

Właśnie wtedy pomyślał przelotnie, że chętnie _ucywilizowałby_ Constance. To mogło być dodatkowe, ale niezwykle interesujące wyzwanie. Lubił ciekawe wyzwania. Wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi się spotykał, zarówno mugolki, jak i czarownice, były świetnie obeznane w świecie. Constance sprawiała przy nich wrażenie, jakby przybyła nie tylko z innego kraju, ale wręcz z jakiegoś równoległego wszechświata.

— Naprawdę nigdy nie widziałaś nic poza światem magii? — zapytał.

Constance pokręciła głową. Grant zdawał sobie sprawę, że brytyjscy czarodzieje posiadali osobliwe zwyczaje — izolowali się od mugoli, nie chcieli spróbować dopasować się do niemagicznego otoczenia tak, jak Amerykanie. W ostatnim czasie widział kilkoro brytyjskich uciekinierów; większość z nich trzymała się Magic Street. Constance twierdziła, że w Wielkiej Brytanii toczyła się teraz jakaś wojna. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego w ciągu ostatnich paru lat w Ameryce pojawiła się większa liczba magicznych brytyjskich imigrantów.

— Może chciałabyś, żebym zaprosił cię na obiad? — zaproponował natychmiast. — Ale tym razem poza Magic Street. Powinnaś w końcu poznać resztę miasta. Nie możesz spędzić całego życia trzymając się tylko jednego miejsca.

W oczach Constance pojawił się niepokój, ale Michael lekko ujął jedną z jej drobnych dłoni. Natychmiast ją cofnęła; miał wrażenie, że nie lubiła być dotykana. Nigdy nie pozwalała mu na większą poufałość, wolała się dystansować.

— Boisz się? — zapytał, mrugając do niej.

Zabrał jednak rękę.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedziała natychmiast.

— Więc pojedziesz ze mną na Piątą Aleję?

— To gdzieś w świecie mugoli?

Michael uśmiechnął się.

— A o czym przez cały czas rozmawiamy? — westchnął i wywrócił oczami z rozbawieniem. — Będę z tobą. Nie zostawię cię samej, nie musisz się bać.

Powoli podniosła na niego wzrok. Jej poważne, szare oczy spotkały jego niebieskie, lśniące iskierkami rozbawienia.

Najwyraźniej chciała pokazać, że wcale nie boi się wyjścia poza Magic Street, bo po chwili skinęła głową.

— Dobrze. Pójdę z tobą do mugolskiej części miasta.

Grant uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem i wstał. Ona zwinęła swoją gazetę i wsunęła ją do niewielkiej torebki, którą miała na ramieniu.

— Idziemy?

Skinęła lekko głową. Razem opuścili kawiarniany ogródek i przeszli przez Magic Street aż do wyjścia z ulicy. Żeby wydostać się do pozamagicznej części Nowego Jorku, należało przejść przez hol wieżowca, w którym mieszkały rodziny czarodziejskie i czarodziejsko-mugolskie wiedzące o istnieniu ukrytego obszaru. Wciąż zerkając na niepewną dziewczynę, pierwszy otworzył drzwi wychodzące na jedną z ruchliwych, manhattańskich ulic.

Constance wyszła za nim, ale natychmiast zamarła, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w sunące ulicą samochody. Zauważył, że jej dłoń odruchowo sięgnęła do kieszeni, gdzie zapewne miała różdżkę, jakby była pewna, że zaraz zostanie zaatakowana.

Michael wyciągnął do niej rękę. Tym razem chwyciła ją, najwyraźniej uważając jego dotyk za mniejsze zło niż samotność w tym dziwnym, głośnym świecie. Wyczuł, że lekko drżała.

— Spokojnie, to tylko samochody.

— Och...

— To twój pierwszy raz, kiedy wychodzisz z Magic Street, od czasu pojawienia się w Ameryce, prawda?

Skinęła głową. Właśnie tego się spodziewał, choć było to zdumiewające; spędziła kilka tygodni w Nowym Jorku, a przez cały czas trzymała się tylko obszaru czarodziejów, nie wiedząc, jak wiele wspaniałych atrakcji kryje się poza nim.

— Przyzwyczaisz się. Już niedługo to wszystko będzie dla ciebie normalne i sama będziesz się śmiać z tego, jak teraz reagujesz.

Poprowadził ją w stronę miejsca, gdzie zostawił swój samochód. Zwykle woził go jeden z firmowych kierowców, ale na Magic Street Grant wolał jeździć sam, zupełnie jakby się wstydził odwiedzania dzielnicy czarodziejów.

Najpierw musiał jednak namówić Constance, żeby wsiadła do środka. Kiedy już to zrobiła, nie zachwyciła się luksusowym wnętrzem, w przeciwieństwie do innych kobiet. Prawdopodobnie było jej to całkowicie obojętne. Wybaczył jej tę ignorancję, wiedząc, że nie powinien spodziewać się niczego więcej po osobie, która wzdrygała się na sam widok jadących pojazdów.

— Nie możemy się teleportować? — spytała niemal rozpaczliwie.

Grant parsknął śmiechem. Nie znosił teleportacji; egzamin, podczas którego doznał poważnego rozszczepienia, był dla niego dość traumatycznym przeżyciem.

— Większość obszarów Manhattanu jest obłożona zaklęciami antydeportacyjnymi, żeby nikt nie materializował się w miejscach stale zatłoczonych przez mugoli — wyjaśnił wymijająco.

On też nie lubił przyznawać wprost, że się bał.

Constance westchnęła i skrzywiła się lekko, ale natychmiast zmieniła temat.

— Dokąd właściwie chcesz mnie zabrać?

— Na obiad do jednego z moich ulubionych lokali — odpowiedział natychmiast.

Spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

— Jesteś pewien, że mugole dobrze gotują? — spytała takim tonem, jakby chciała zatuszować swoje prawdziwe obawy. — I to bez skrzatów domowych?

Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby bardzo w to wątpiła. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, i to nie pierwszy raz, że pogardzała mugolami.

— Oczywiście — potwierdził. — Jadam tylko u mugoli.

Ostatecznie zrezygnował jednak z zabrania jej do swojego ulubionego lokalu na Piątej Alei. Constance przez całą drogę była tak wystraszona i niepewna, że postanowił zlitować się nad nią i nie dokładać jej kolejnego dużego stresu. Zamiast tego zdecydował, że zabierze ją do swojego apartamentu.

— Zaraz dojedziemy na miejsce. Będziemy sami, tylko ty i ja. Nie musisz się niczego obawiać.

Amerykańska kobieta prawdopodobnie poczułaby się bardziej niepewnie na myśl, że będzie sama z niedawno poznanym mężczyzną w jego domu, ale nie Constance. Ona wyglądała, jakby bardzo ucieszyła się, że Grant nie zmusił jej do obiadu w mugolskim lokalu. Gdyby to zrobił na tym etapie, pewnie by go znienawidziła, a nie chciał jej utracić. Miał zamiar ją lepiej poznać, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu chciał być tym, który ją ucywilizuje.

Mówił do niej przez całą drogę. Zniosła jazdę samochodem lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy przejechali obok Central Parku i zaparkował pojazd. Momentami bał się, że Constance zwymiotuje i zabrudzi mu drogą tapicerkę, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało.

— Chodź — powiedział do niej, wysiadając z samochodu i poprawiając poły marynarki.

Widząc, że się zawahała, obszedł pojazd i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, wyciągając do kobiety rękę. Po chwili Constance stała na chodniku, zadzierając głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na wysokie apartamentowce. Natychmiast go puściła, najwyraźniej nie chcąc być dotykana dłużej, niż to było konieczne.

— Nigdy nie widziałam tak wysokich budynków — wyszeptała.

Przypomniał sobie, że nie widziała w swoim życiu nawet pozamagicznego Londynu.

Pozwolił, by nieśmiało chwyciła go pod ramię, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie nie pozwoliłaby sobie na tak poufały gest, gdyby nie to, że była wyraźnie wystraszona i przytłoczona mugolskim Nowym Jorkiem.

W budynku zdał sobie sprawę, że przed nimi jeszcze jedno wyzwanie – windy.

— Nie bój się. Mieszkam na dwudziestym piętrze, musimy tam wjechać — mruknął do niej.

Przez całą drogę na górę Constance stała kurczowo przyciśnięta do jego boku, zamykając oczy. On w dzieciństwie  też nie lubił jazdy windą, ale dawno mu to minęło. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dumna panna Yaxley w świecie mugoli także czuła się jak małe dziecko, dopiero poznające ten wielki świat.

— Już, już jesteśmy.

Wysiedli. Jak dotąd miał do niej zdumiewająco dużo cierpliwości jak na egoistycznego mężczyznę, który zawsze był w gorącej wodzie kąpany i żył w dużym pośpiechu. Jednak wobec tak interesującej kobiety był gotów odrobinę się poświęcić, żeby zrobić na niej jak najlepsze wrażenie.

Otworzył drzwi swojego apartamentu, puszczając ją przodem. Constance natychmiast zaczęła się rozglądać po wnętrzu, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądała na autentycznie rozczarowaną.

— Nie rozumiem. Mówiłeś, że jesteś bogaty.

— To bardzo drogi apartament w jednej z najlepszych dzielnic — odparł nieco skonsternowany Michael.

Jemu tutaj niczego nie brakowało. Był pewien, że Constance zachwyci się przestronnym, nowoczesnym wnętrzem, tak bardzo imponującym innym kobietom, które sprowadzał tu wcześniej.

— Gdzie twoje magiczne artefakty? — Constance rozglądała się teraz po dużym, minimalistycznie urządzonym salonie z ogromnymi oknami wychodzącymi na Central Park. — I gdzie skrzaty domowe? Każdy bogaty ród magiczny posiada swoje skrzaty.

— Nie mam ich — wyjaśnił. — W Ameryce są rzadkością.

Constance wyraziła ogromne zdumienie tym, że w jego apartamencie nie było ani jednego magicznego przedmiotu. Kiedy włączył elektryczne oświetlenie, wzdrygnęła się. Musiał wytłumaczyć jej, na jakiej zasadzie to działa. Nie wiedział już, czy powinien być rozbawiony czy przerażony jej niewiedzą.

Wygięła usta w dzióbek.

— Mówiłeś, zdaje się, że jesteś czarodziejem czystej krwi.

— Ale dla mnie nie ma to żadnego znaczenia — powiedział. — Nie jesteśmy w Anglii. Tutaj nikt nikogo nie pyta o status jego krwi.

Wydawało się to jej nie do pojęcia.

— Moja rodzina... Oni mieli obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi — rzekła po chwili wahania. — Dla nich mugole byli czymś w rodzaju zwierząt. Gorszą rasą od czarodziejów.

Teraz to Michael zmarszczył brwi. Kolejny stereotyp, który okazał się mieć wiele wspólnego z prawdą. Przerażający stereotyp.

— A ty? Co ty myślisz?

Constance odwróciła wzrok, wyraźnie zagubiona.

— Nie chciałam uczestniczyć w zabijaniu mugoli. Uciekłam, zanim zmuszono mnie, bym została jedną z JEGO sług.

Przypomniał sobie brytyjskie gazety, które namiętnie czytała, ale nie znał szczegółów tej sprawy. Kojarzył tylko poruszające się zdjęcia i nagłówki mówiące o prześladowaniach mugoli i czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia.

— Mówisz o tym waszym pokręconym czarowniku? Jak on się nazywał?

— Nie wolno wymawiać jego imienia — wyszeptała.

Zanim jednak zdążył zapytać o coś jeszcze, nagle odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę.

— Proszę, nie mówmy o tym! Nie rozmawiajmy o mojej przeszłości!

W obliczu jej stanowczości nie miał innego wyboru, niż po prostu przestać drążyć ten temat. Czuł, że Constance coś ukrywała. Że coś w jej przeszłości było nie do końca w porządku. W końcu, jakby na to nie patrzeć, uciekła ze swojego kraju i musiała mieć ku temu poważny powód. Tym bardziej, że nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto był ciekawy świata i przyjechał tutaj w celach krajoznawczych.

— Może usiądziesz? Zrobię dla nas coś do jedzenia.

Zostawił Constance, sceptycznie rozglądającą się po salonie, i udał się do kuchni. Była znacznie mniejsza od salonu, ale także nowoczesna i gustownie urządzona. Ściany pomalowano na delikatny, groszkowy kolor, meble były jasnobrązowe, a na lodówce wisiało kilkanaście pocztówek od rodziców, którzy po przekazaniu firmy w jego ręce spędzali większość czasu na podróżowaniu po świecie.

Słabo znał się na gotowaniu, bo zwykle jadał poza domem, jednak Annie, kobieta, która regularnie doglądała jego mieszkania, by w nim posprzątać i uzupełnić zapasy, dobrze wyposażyła jego lodówkę. Otworzył ją, niechcący zrzucając widokówkę z Paryża, którą dostał dwa tygodnie temu. Szybko ją podniósł i przyczepił z powrotem, po czym rozejrzał się po półkach.

Był w trakcie czytania instrukcji przygotowywania gotowej lazanii, kiedy do kuchni przyszła Constance, najwyraźniej zaciekawiona, jak wygląda przyrządzanie posiłków bez magii i skrzatów domowych.

Michael wyjął danie z opakowania i włożył do piekarnika. Tak pospolity obiad z pewnością nie będzie mógł się równać ze wspaniałymi potrawami w jego ulubionych lokalach, ale chciał udowodnić Constance, że wcale nie potrzebował różdżki czy skrzatów, by normalnie funkcjonować. Miał przecież dużo przydatnych urządzeń, na które było go stać. Nie musiał stresować się teleportacją, skoro wystarczyło wsiąść w samochód. Nigdy nie był zbyt utalentowanym czarodziejem, więc bardzo łatwo przyszło mu zrezygnowanie z magii i tylko żałował lat zmarnowanych w Instytucie Magii w Salem.

Wciąż czując na sobie spojrzenie dziewczyny, dokładnie wytłumaczył jej funkcje poszczególnych urządzeń kuchennych, jak lodówka, piekarnik, mikrofalówka czy piec gazowy. Czasami miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem na widok jej miny. Nawet teraz nie dało się nie zauważyć, że oboje pochodzili z dwóch zupełnie różnych światów. Michael wciąż pamiętał, co w salonie powiedziała mu o poglądach swojej rodziny na temat mugoli. Wzdrygnął się. Naprawdę współczuł tej dziewczynie, że dorastała w tak skrzywionym środowisku.

— Tak naprawdę to wszystko jest bardzo proste — powiedział, co jakiś czas zerkając na piekarnik. — Prostsze od używania zaklęć. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Constance uniosła brwi.

— Kiedy byłem młodszy i próbowałem ugotować sobie obiad za pomocą magii, rozwaliłem połowę kuchni. Rodzice mieli sporo problemów, jak wytłumaczyć to naszym mugolskim sąsiadom.

To był kolejny argument, który w opinii Michaela przemawiał za tym, by możliwie zredukować używanie różdżki w swoim życiu. Ograniczenie się do mugolskich wynalazków uważał za bezpieczniejsze i mniej stresujące.

Dziewczyna wciąż spacerowała po kuchni, muskając opuszkami palców powierzchnie różnych rzeczy, dla niego zwykłych, dla niej będących częścią zupełnie innego świata. Podeszła nawet do lodówki, gdzie miał poprzyczepiane widokówki nadesłane przez rodziców. Nie zdziwił się, gdy Constance przyznała, że nigdy nie była w żadnym z tych miejsc.

— Moi rodzice dużo podróżują — rzekł. — Odkąd przekazali swój życiowy interes w moje ręce, spędzają czas na zwiedzaniu świata.

— Twoim rodzicom nie przeszkadza sposób, w jaki żyjesz?

Michael parsknął śmiechem.

— Oczywiście, że nie.

Opowiadał dziewczynie o swoich rodzicach i ich licznych wyjazdach. Mówił, że kiedy będzie w ich wieku, także przekaże firmę w ręce swojego potomka i wyjedzie w podróż dookoła świata.

W międzyczasie dobiegł końca czas pieczenia lazanii. Nałożył rękawice kuchenne, czując się nieco głupio, i wyjął danie z piekarnika, szybko kładąc na stole.

Constance z zaintrygowaniem wpatrywała się w parujące danie; wreszcie miała naoczny dowód, że można coś ugotować, nie posiadając skrzatów.

Chwilę później podzielił jedzenie na dwie części i nałożył na talerze. Usiedli przy stole naprzeciwko siebie, a obok nich znajdowało się duże okno wychodzące na Central Park i znajdującą się po jego drugiej stronie Piątą Aleję.

Jedli w ciszy. Lazania nieco się przypaliła, ale Michael udawał, że bardzo mu smakuje. Zerkał w okno, ale tak naprawdę wciąż dyskretnie obserwował dziewczynę. Nawet podczas jedzenia tak plebejskiego dania utrzymywała nienaganną postawę i wyglądała po prostu przepięknie.

Po obiedzie zapoznał Constance z innymi udogodnieniami znajdującymi się w jego apartamencie, próbując przekonać ją, jak bardzo wygodne jest życie mugola. Na koniec usiedli przed telewizorem, choć do tego wynalazku kobieta najdłużej nie potrafiła się przekonać.

Jednak kiedy wieczorem odwoził ją na Magic Street, zachowywała się już znacznie spokojniej. Może uda mu się ją ucywilizować i sprawić, żeby polubiła ten obcy dla niej świat?

 

**xxx**

 

 

_maj 1981_

 

Constance postanowiła pozostać w Ameryce, a Grant obiecał, że jej w tym pomoże. Przez ostatnie miesiące regularnie zabierał ją z Magic Street na przejażdżki po mieście, zapoznając ją z jego atrakcjami i stopniowo przyzwyczajając do świata mugoli. Musiał przyznać, że przez ten czas bardzo się otworzyła. Nie bała się już samochodów i wysokich budynków, nie wzdrygała się, gdy zapalał elektryczne oświetlenie. Stopniowo przestawała się bać jego dotyku i uczyła się obsługi urządzeń oraz nie narzekała tak bardzo, kiedy zabierał ją do mugolskich lokali.

Zimą zabrał ją nawet na parę firmowych przyjęć. Choć bał się, że zachowa się dziwacznie lub wygada się, że jest czarownicą, nie mógł nie czuć satysfakcji, kiedy jego współpracownicy i partnerzy w interesach chwalili jej wyjątkową urodę i grację. Rozpierała go wielka duma, gdy Constance kroczyła obok niego, ubrana w długą, połyskującą sukienkę, tym razem mugolską, którą Michael sam jej kupił w jednym z najdroższych sklepów na Piątej Alei. To on znalazł tę dziewczynę i przysposobił do życia w cywilizowanym świecie. Byłby niepocieszony, gdyby odeszła od niego po tym wszystkim, co dla niej zrobił, dlatego wczesną wiosną postanowił jej się oświadczyć. Nie było w tym jednak nic szczególnie romantycznego, bo Grant nie był tego typu mężczyzną. Chciał po prostu zdobyć tę tajemniczą piękność, która wszystkich olśniewała. Liczył, że pokazywanie się z tak atrakcyjną partnerką jeszcze bardziej podniosłoby jego pozycję na salonach.

Constance po chwili wahania przyjęła jego propozycję. Michael nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że i ona miała w tym wszystkim swój ukryty cel. Ślub miał odbyć się na początku czerwca, choć w kwestii jego organizacji pojawiły się pomiędzy nimi pewne rozbieżności. Dziewczynie marzyła się magiczna ceremonia w brytyjskim stylu, natomiast Grant pragnął zaprosić wielu mugoli ze swoich kręgów towarzyskich. W końcu postawił na swoim, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Constance była urażona. Był egoistą, ale tak, jak Constance dystansowała się od mugoli, on nie chciał bawić się w żadne magiczne obrządki rodem z zacofanej Anglii i ograniczać się do zapraszania wyłącznie czarodziejów. To by fatalnie wyglądało w towarzystwie. Jeśli chciała pozostać w tym kraju, musiała dostosować się do jego obyczajów. Nie po to Michael włożył tyle wysiłku w ucywilizowanie jej i wprowadzenie na nowojorskie salony, by to zmarnowała.

Nie zaprosiła jednak nikogo z Anglii. Choć znali się już tak długo i wkrótce mieli wziąć ślub, temat jej rodziny nadal stanowił pewne tabu. Michael jednak wcale nie żałował; po tym, co tamtego dnia usłyszał o rodzinie narzeczonej, nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z takimi ludźmi.

Constance nadal mieszkała na Magic Street. Jako osoba niezwykle konserwatywna i staroświecka stanowczo odmówiła wprowadzenia się do Granta przed ślubem. Michaela nawet to bawiło. Lubił takie twarde sztuki.

— Jesteś pewien, że tego właśnie chcesz? — spytała pewnego dnia jego matka, Samantha Grant. — To nie jest odpowiednia kobieta dla ciebie.

Michael był wtedy w odwiedzinach w ich okazałym domu znajdującym się w Brooklyn Heights, skąd było widać wieżowce Manhattanu znajdujące się po drugiej stronie rzeki. Na wieść o zaręczynach i rychłym ślubie syna Grantowie przerwali długą podróż po Europie i wrócili do Stanów.

Spojrzał z ukosa na gładką twarz matki. Samantha była metamorfomagiem, więc mimo skończonych czterdziestu ośmiu lat wyglądała na niewiele starszą od syna,  a nosiła się i zachowywała znacznie swobodniej niż niemal trzydzieści lat od niej młodsza Constance. W przeciwieństwie do przyszłej synowej była kobietą nowoczesną i światową. Nawet teraz miała na sobie spodnie i niedbale rozpiętą marynarkę, a jej włosy były ułożone w jedną z najmodniejszych obecnie fryzur. Metamorfomagia była chyba jedynym rodzajem czarów, który stosowała. Podobnie jak ich syn, Grantowie wyrzekli się magii.

Michael mógłby przysiąc, że matka nie darzyła jego wybranki sympatią. Od samego początku czuł między nimi może nie wrogość, ale wyraźną niechęć. Ich pierwsze spotkanie, do którego doszło tydzień temu, krótko po powrocie Grantów z podróży, wyglądało jak zderzenie dwóch równoległych i niepasujących do siebie światów.

— Chcę ją poślubić — odrzekł pewnym głosem.

Zawsze był pewny siebie, często wręcz arogancki. Lubił stawiać na swoim. Samantha uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, jakby spodziewała się właśnie takiej reakcji.

— W Nowym Jorku jest mnóstwo odpowiedniejszych kobiet, bardziej obytych i wykształconych. — Samantha westchnęła z dezaprobatą, po czym spoważniała. — Ślub z tą Angielką może ci w przyszłości zaszkodzić.

— To znaczy?

— Gdy byliśmy w Europie i akurat zwiedzaliśmy Paryż, przypadkiem trafiliśmy na czarodziejów. Usłyszeliśmy, że w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii trwa wojna.

— Tak, Constance coś kiedyś wspominała. Ale nas to przecież nie dotyczy.

Michael prychnął, jednak Samantha ciągnęła dalej, wspominając o poznanej we Francji rodzinie czarodziejów i opowiadanych przez nich historiach o czarowniku nienawidzącym mugoli.

— Co, jeśli twoja droga Constance jest uciekinierką? — dopytywała, świdrując syna spojrzeniem intensywnie niebieskich oczu. — Obawiam się, że to może ściągnąć na naszą rodzinę kłopoty. Słyszeliśmy o tych Brytyjczykach naprawdę różne rzeczy i ani trochę mi się to nie podobało! Na twoim miejscu trzymałabym się od tego z daleka. Potraktuj to jako dobrą matczyną radę.

Częściowo musiał przyznać jej rację, choć oczywiście nie powiedział tego na głos. Prawdę powiedziawszy, sam bagatelizował tę sytuację i praktycznie w ogóle o tym nie myślał. Póki co Constance nie wspominała o żadnych problemach. Właściwie tylko raz, tamtego dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz pokazał jej swój apartament, rozmawiali o tych sprawach. Później oboje starannie omijali ten temat. Wszystko między nimi też układało się coraz lepiej, nawet mimo pojedynczych zgrzytów i różnic w podejściu do życia.

— Constance wyjechała stamtąd w tajemnicy. Dlaczego ktoś z tych maniaków ma powiązać ją z naszą rodziną?

W Ameryce byli bezpieczni, więc czuł się w obowiązku bronić Constance. Chciał się z nią ożenić, mieć poczucie, że naprawdę ją zdobył. Co go obchodził jakiś durny konflikt za oceanem? Przecież do Stanów to i tak nigdy nie dotrze. Grunt, że on będzie mógł pochwalić się piękną, młodą żoną. Jego najbliższy wspólnik i przyjaciel, Nathaniel, który był świeżo po rozwodzie, bardzo mu jej zazdrościł. Niedawno nawet rzucił z pewnym rozbawieniem, że gdyby Michael postanowił rozstać się z narzeczoną, Nate z chęcią by się nią zajął.

Samantha westchnęła.

— Widzę, że nadal jesteś bardzo uparty i pewnie i tak postawisz na swoim — powiedziała. — Ale może nadejść czas, kiedy wspomnisz moje słowa.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. Michael niedługo później opuścił dom rodziców i pojechał do centrum. Constance miała na niego czekać w budynku stanowiącym przejście z mugolskiej części miasta na Magic Street.

Dwa tygodnie później byli już małżeństwem.

Choć wtedy całkowicie zbagatelizował dobre rady matki, nadszedł czas, kiedy pożałował, że się nie wycofał. Myślał o tym w momencie wszystkich późniejszych awantur urządzanych przez sfrustrowaną, tęskniącą za dawnym życiem żonę, a także wtedy, gdy usłyszał, że samochód Samanthy i Jamesa Grantów runął z mostu do rzeki. Myślał o tym, kiedy dowiedział się o jej powrocie do rodzinnego kraju. Pewnie tylko czekała, aż skończy się ta ich cholerna wojna! Myślał o tym, gdy usłyszał od aurorów o jej śmierci oraz o porwaniu ich córki. Myślał o tym zawsze, gdy patrzył w zaszczute i pozbawione blasku oczy Evelyn i jej drobne ciało pokryte bliznami po czarnomagicznych klątwach. Cholerna magia! Był wyrachowanym egoistą i dupkiem, ale mimo to ten widok już na zawsze miał wyryć się w jego pamięci.

I gdyby czas się cofnął, mimo całej swojej fascynacji jej urodą i tajemniczością, zrezygnowałby z odszukania Constance Yaxley na Magic Street po pierwszym, zupełnie przypadkowym spotkaniu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Miniaturka powstała na akcję organizowaną na forum Mirriel. Jest to łatka do mojego wieloodcinkowca pt. "Inny świat", ale znajomość tamtego fika nie jest wymagana. Akcja toczy się po prologu IŚ, ale przed akcją właściwą._

 


End file.
